


Sandy

by Murf1307



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer between freshman and sophomore year isn’t so awesome for Marius.  Courfeyrac aims to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandy

**Author's Note:**

> written on august 26, 2013

There’s a knock on his window at approximately midnight.  Marius wouldn’t usually be awake, but — well — there was no real way to say it but — he’d been waiting for Courfeyrac to text him.

The knock on the window repeats itself.  Marius isn’t sure what to do, because it’s not as though there are any trees outside his second-floor window to be knocking against it like this, and he’s not sure why the noise is happening, which means the noise is most likely Not Good.

But now he’s curious, and Courfeyrac still hasn’t texted — he’d promised they could talk tonight but everything has been utterly mum — so he climbs off of his bed, phone still in hand, hovering over the emergency speed dial.

He walks to the window and parts the curtain just a little to look out, and jumps back, maybe shrieking a little.

Because  _Courfeyrac is outside his window._

Courfeyrac doesn’t live anywhere nearby, and he lives on a  _second floor window_.  Marius thinks the freak-out is more than warranted.

This does not stop him, however, from gathering himself and opening the window.  Courfeyrac is grinning ear to ear at him, and climbs into the room.  ”Your granddad should probably trim the ivy,” he says and pulls Marius into a hug.  ”Someone could spirit you away in the middle of the night, otherwise.”

Marius blushes and buries his face in Courfeyrac’s shoulder.  ”Missed you,” he mumbles, because he did, and he’s not sure what else he can say.

Courfeyrac pulls him in closer.  ”I know.  I missed you too.”

They stay like that for a long moment.  Then Courfeyrac pulls back just a little.  ”But now that I’m here, what do you want to do?”

"I — I don’t know?"  Marius bites his lip.  "I wasn’t expecting you."

"Do you want to get out of here?  Because we can do that," Courfeyrac says it quickly, like he’s not sure that Marius will say yes to something quite that…big.

"Can you get me home before my grandfather gets up in the morning?"

Courfeyrac beams at him.  ”Pontmercy, I could kiss you.”

Marius blushes bright red.  ”Does that mean we’re going?”  

"Damn straight it does.  Come on, the ivy’s just fine to climb down."  Courfeyrac takes his hands and pulls him to the window.  "I’ll go first?"

"Okay."

They get out easily enough, leaving Marius’s window open to be able to get back in.  Marius almost falls twice, but doesn’t, and drops to the grass in the garden to find Courfeyrac still grinning.  ”You’re in pajamas.”

Marius blushes again, because he’d forgotten.  His feet are bare, too, and the grass tickles between his toes.  ”Oh.”

Courfeyrac laughs.  ”Come on, let’s blow this joint.”

"What is this,  _Grease?_ "  Marius replies.  He can be witty, sometimes.  When he’s very very lucky.

"Nah, though you’d make an  _adorable_  Sandy.”  Courfeyrac ushers Marius into his passenger seat.  ”Poodle skirts, you know.”

Marius can’t help but laugh at that.  

They drive in companionable quiet for a while, until they reach the local beach.  Marius hasn’t been there in a couple of years, at least, because he burns and the beach is…lonely, if you don’t have friends.

He looks at Courfeyrac, who is smiling this little smile, like he  _knew._

 _“_ Thank you,” Marius whispers.

"You’re welcome," Courfeyrac murmurs back.  "Do you wanna walk around?"

They must look silly, walking along the beach at almost one in the morning, Marius barefoot in pajamas.  Courf takes off his shoes, too, and carries them with him.  The quiet lasts for a while, and then Courfeyrac says, “I can’t wait to go back to school.”

"Me too."  Marius looks down for a moment.  "I missed you."

"I should have invited you to come out and spend a couple of weeks at my family’s place," Courfeyrac says, sighing a little.  "It would’ve been nice to have you."

"It’s okay," Marius murmurs.  "Next year?"

Courfeyrac reaches over and squeezes Marius’s hand.  ”Yeah.  Next year.”

He doesn’t let go, and Marius looks over at him.  He can see Courfeyrac blushing, and he squeezes back, because  _oh._

 _“_ Oh,” Courfeyrac breathes, but doesn’t stay anything more.

They walk the beach, holding hands, and Marius can’t stop smiling.  Their fingers tangle together now, and it’s — it’s _nice._

When they get to the dock, he stops, tugging on Courfeyrac’s hand.  Courfeyrac stops, turning a little.  Marius smiles, looks down, and then asks: “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

"Yeah," Courfeyrac says, softly, sounding, sounding a little awed.

Marius kisses him, then, next to the dock, just a gentle peck on the lips.  He likes it, so he does it again.  Courfeyrac kisses back.

They stand there, kissing, just like that, until the sun is starting to rise out over the water.


End file.
